Andrew Hussie
- Sepulchritude= - Blue= - Cosplay ▾= - Kanaya= - Dave= - Pupa Pan= }} - Felt ▾= - Suit= - Coat= }} }} |-|Dream ▾= - God Tier, Hood Up= - God Tier, Hood Down= - Hussiebot=[[file:robohussie.png]]}} |bg-color = #E0E0E0 |caption = Aw fuck who am I kidding magic is fake as shit. ''' |first= 003570 |aka = AH |title= Huss of Lips/Waste of Space |Relationships= Vriska Serket- Matesprit (unrequited) |specibus= Unknown; but has wielded a broom |home= Boston, his Study |music= Hussie Hunt }} '''Andrew Hussie is the creator of MS Paint Adventures and the coolest person in the Universe. Obviously, we are big fans of his work. His most recent adventure is . The Memorial Service is Called Off. He does not deserve it. Self Insertion His first appearence was in Problem Sleuth, where he becomes "homoerotically interested in his fans". Later, he appeared in Homestuck to present a first-year summary, as well as a second recap. The sequence was highly indulgent, and was noted by himself to be a "terrible idea". He was the one who tried to name Jack Noir Spades Slick, and is shown to be the owner of a certain awesome horse painting. The second recap is completely silly. This silliness was accomplished by using Jack Noir's fourth wall. He appears again in Act 5 Act 1, this time as his troll self – at least until the paint rubs off and one of the horns falls off his headband. He had been chased up into a creepy attic containing a freaky wolf head by some bullies, and that he was later going to ride a long magic dog through town and fuck their shit up. Under the influence of Vriska Serket, and following an unseen process where he finds a and one of Dave's shirts, he . Two more fourth walls have broken, revealing two meta-layers beyond this authorial self-insertion: the MSPA site that has one more story than we do, and a Jail Break-like place where characters have access to the Strife Specibus and a familiar-looking stump. Andrew shows up again for the third Homestuck summary, posing as , wearing felt duds and the cairo overcoat. However, he quickly states that he is in fact not English and points out that everyone falling for his Clever Disguise is indeed stupid. He then hangs the aforementioned coat in front of the fourth wall, so as not to spoil the "little moment" between Jade and Jadesprite. Later in the story, but possibly earlier in everyone else's timeline, Doc Scratch intercepted Aradia's ancestor's attempts to break through the Fifth Wall into Andrew's Study. Andrew then took advantage of the damage caused by the repeated chair-banging to escape into Doc Scratch's apartment/spaceship by punching through the glass. That's just how he rolls. He has that his repeated self-insertions will eventually result in a point where he interacts directly with the storyline, but only in a space taking up precisely one yard. It is exceedingly likely that this is the "yellow yard" that Jade mentioned to Karkat relating to their escape from the Scratch, confusing the troll to no end. In the next appearance, he is now a robot, and expresses that he likes to have all the characters dead. He proceeds to fuck up the story before realizing how fast nanoseconds fly by. On his Tumblr, he refers to his appearance as a robot as a literal form of deus ex machina. In Act 6 Intermission 2, he has inserted himself yet again – nursing Spades Slick back to health "like the little bird he is". However, Spades refuses to consume the milk hailing from a centaur-like type of lusus. Also in this insertion, Hussie is wearing a certain pair of horns and a costume, complete with grey face paint–leading to multiple speculations concerning UranianUmbra and Calmasis from post-Scratch Rose's Complacency of the Learned. Hussie is then confronted by . He attempts to Scratch's to kill English. He realizes too late that the Magnum is out of ammunition, and in a last ditch effort he tries to . It does not work. He is then riddled by bullets from 's , and , complete with his own "Dead" tag, confirming it. Trivia *Andrew Hussie was born looking the way he looks on the right. Ever since being born, he has dedicated his whole life solely to MS Paint Adventures. *There is a rumor that Andrew is related to Edmund Husserl, but he refuses to speak about the subject. *Many years ago he wrote some software involving color for his dad's company known as Master Colors. He still applies this knowledge to his colored artwork. *Andrew is the son of Charles Dutton, and as the son of the First Son of Skaia, may be considered the First Grandson of Skaia. As such he is currently the second most important character in Homestuck. *Andrew Hussie currently derives his entire subsistence in Boston solely from MSPA. One way of helping him do so is by buying the most important piece of a troll cosplayer uniform. *He owns the mythical painting of a Flaming Steed fighting a Football Player atop the Himalayas, which he acquired with the help of money donated from readers: $425 to be exact. *One of his worst weaknesses is Fancy Santas. *Andrew is also a master of Fortsmithing, as well as an expert on hunk rumps. *He somewhat recently received another amount of money donated by readers so that he could receive a "celestial soul portrait" from a gentleman of purportedly lesser artistic talents. Unfortunately, he kept the money for himself and made a similarly styled portrait himself instead. He promised to instead use the money for a trip to Olive Garden. He recently went, and had the shit scared out of him. *In the "troll" self-insertion, Andrew wears Kanaya's shirt because his sign is Virgo, and because he is a huge lesbian http://www.formspring.me/mspadventures/q/203822124295549189. He also is a hero of space which is Kanaya's god tier as well *He is romantically attracted to all of his characters (especially Vriska Serket). *He is an expert on the Animes (especially Discworld), due to his psychic powers granting him the ability to commune with the Animes. * He is not . That would be dumb. *Andrew Hussie, since deactivating his original two Formspring accounts due to site difficulties and inability to keep up with submitted questions, has opted instead to join the wonderful world of Tumblr, which can be found right over here. *His resurrected formspring account is also on tumblr. *Andrew Hussie is impervious to the nervous breakdowns that crush lesser artists, will never luxuriate in retirement and can never die.http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?26916-Recent-Update-Thread-4-1-3&p=3390435#post3390435 seems to have just died. *He has the ability to work in Hell Mode, exponentially reducing his work/time ratio. *His lips inspire awe and wonder in all his fans. *He is related to Doc Holliday on his mother's side as stated in the 2nd to last paragraph Here *In the post-Scratch universe, instead of taking a new leap in webcomics and starting Midnight Crew, Andrew wrote a sequel to Problem Sleuth, Problem Sleuth 2. Jane Crocker thinks this was a great decision. *Hussie is also an anagram for "He is us." *Andrew's lips are the equivalency of the highest level of God Tier. Ps240.jpg|Way to break the 4th wall, numbskull! Andrewhussiehomestuck.gif|Self insertion is always a terrible idea. AH Troll make-up.gif|Always. OGeuphoria.jpg|Olive Garden Euphoria. 04285.gif|Oh, yeah. Those people. Aren't they all dead? 04668.gif|MS. PAINT!!! Is that soup ready yet? He's being a dick. 04790.gif|The dude is ALWAYS already here. HussieFlipsRoboSlick.png|HUP 04810.gif|DEAD Category:Characters Category:Meta Category:Characters Category:Meta